A Torturous Hell
by hudson304
Summary: Danny and Flack are 'kidnapped' from a crime scene and during that time, Danny is tortured. Danny and Aiden pairing. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Danny and Flack are 'kidnapped' from a crime scene and during that time, Danny is tortured.

Pairings: Danny/Aiden

----

_**A Torturous Hell**_

She could hear the ragged breathing coming closer as she ran through the dark streets of New York. The more she ran, the closer the breathing came. She couldn't escape from him, she knew she couldn't. She screamed, but no one was willing to help. She ran faster, but so did the feet behind her. She quickly ran into an alley and hid behind a trash can, in the hopes that she could escape her predator. She could hear him walk past her hiding place, but she was far from being safe. He was looking for her. She dared not move, or even breathe for that matter. She could hear his feet stop in front of her hiding place and all of a sudden, she was yanked up. The perpetrator put his hands around her throat and began choking her. She could feel the life being sucked out of her. She kicked and fought, but to no avail. She could see the lights starting to dim. With a last burst of energy, she kicked him...hard and the man hindering her escape let go his hold on her. She started to run, but her last hope of freedom was soon diminished. The perpetrator quickly recovered and with four long strides, he grabbed her hair and pulled. She stumbled and fell, but she wasn't about to give up. Unfortunately, the fall gave the perpetrator the time he needed. Once again, he put his hands around her throat. It didn't take long before she blacked out.

----

Danny Messer stepped out of the car into the bright New York sunlight. The streets were a buzz of activity. Pedestrians lined the streets, peeking over the crime scene tape, trying to get a glimpse of the crime that had been committed, while cops were trying to keep them back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny spotted his partner, Aiden Burn. With his crime scene kit in hand, he walked up to her, who, at the moment, was talking to Detective Don Flack. It was at this moment, he got his first good look at the victim. She was a very pretty young woman, who was not much older than he. Unfortunately, much of her prettiness had been replaced by cuts, bruises, and scratches.

Danny then proceeded to put down his kit and grabbed a pair of latex gloves, which he put on. He walked up to the victim and bent down to get a closer look. He started processing the crime scene, with the help of Aiden. Meanwhile, Flack was interviewing the few eye witnesses. While Aiden was taking pictures, Danny was two feet away taking a swab of unidentified blood. Danny walked up to Aiden and asked, "The victim didn't have any head wounds did she?"

"No. She just has cuts and bruises," she replied.

Two hours later, Danny and Aiden were ready to head back to the lab with a profound amount of evidence. At the last minute, however, Danny changed his mind and decided to stay at the crime scene a little while longer. "I'm going to see if anyone else can give us a more detailed explanation," he told Aiden.

"Danny, Flack just interviewed the eye witnesses."

"There are houses on both sides of the street. Someone must have heard or seen something that can help us move forward with this case. Maybe they are just too scared to say anything."

"Okay, but have Flack go with you," Aiden told Danny. Aiden had once made the mistake of going to a scene without backup and she didn't want Danny to make the same mistake. "I'll see you back at the lab," Aiden told Danny. Aiden climbed into her car and drove away.

Flack had let the uniformed officers leave an hour or so ago, so they were alone now. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the two young men, they were being watched from deep within the alley.

Normally, he wouldn't have waited around after killing someone, but he had gotten a tip that Danny Messer would be dispatched. However, he hadn't expected someone else to be with him, but oh well, he'd just have to dispose of that man as well.

Danny was about to knock on the first house, when he heard a scuffling noise coming from within the alley. He drew his gun and indicated for Flack to do the same. Before he could turn around, he was hit from behind and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

Summary: Danny and Flack are kidnapped from a crime scene and during that time, Danny is tortured.

Pairings: Danny/Aiden

----

When Danny woke up, the first thing he noticed was a cool breeze against his bare chest. After his eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, he saw a man standing in front of him.

"Danny Messer, we meet again," the man said in a raspy whisper.

Although Danny was unable to see his features clearly, he knew immediately who was in front of him. "Carlos Anyone," Danny said in an equally raspy whisper. Danny had put Carlos Antone away five or six years ago for drug trafficking and murder. Not surprisingly, his short prison term hadn't changed him much. He still had his sinewy features. His eyes were still dark and forbidding. He had high cheekbones and his nose looked as though it had been broken at least twice. His smile was cold, heartless, and void of any sympathy or compassion that might have been there years before.

Danny slowly turned his head to release the tension in his neck. As he did this, he noticed Flack sprawled out on the floor, about six feet away. He turned his head back to face his captor, who, by this time, was limping placidly around the two young men.

Carlos Antone didn't seem to care that in just a short time he'd be caught. He didn't seem to care that in just a short time, Danny's friend and boss, Mac Taylor, along with the rest of the team, would find Flack and himself.

By this time, Danny noticed that Flack was waking up.

Don Flack woke up to a throbbing headache. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. All he knew was that he was in a hell of a lot of pain. He tried to move his leg, which was at an awkward angle, but it was damn near impossible. He knew that it wasn't broken, there wasn't nearly enough pain for that, so he came to the conclusion that it just must be asleep.

He looked around at his surroundings, but he couldn't draw up any ideas as to where he might be. It was very dark, so he could have been in a warehouse or a basement. He noticed that there was a pungent smell lingering in the air. It smelt like a mix of mold and water. It was not a very inviting odour. Don came back to reality as he heard the faint sound of shattering glass on the other side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Danny and Flack are kidnapped from a crime scene and during that time, Danny is tortured.

Pairings: Danny/Aiden

----

Aiden had been back at the lab for four hours and Danny had not yet returned. This was very unlike him. He was usually very prompt and if something had come up, he would have called. Aiden had expected him to be back after two hours or so. She knew Danny was a big boy and could take care of himself, but that didn't stop her from being worried.

She put her worries aside as she heard a faint beeping sound coming from the computer. She had run the blood that Danny had found at the scene, however, for some reason, whether it be gut instinct or something else, she hadn't expected to find anything, so when she got a hit, she was very pleased. The blood belonged to a man named Carlos Anyone. Unfortunately, his blood being at the scene didn't prove that he had killed their victim; it just proved that he had been there or someone was setting him up.

Although Aiden had put her worries about Danny aside, they returned in full force when she saw Carlos' criminal record. He had been convicted of drug trafficking and murder, but the worst part was Danny had been the arresting officer and his testimony had put Carlos away for ten years. Unfortunately, he had escaped two weeks ago, after spending only five years in prison. If he was out for revenge, there was no doubt in her mind that Danny was in a lot of trouble. She quickly printed out her findings and headed to her boss' office.

----

Mac Taylor was a no nonsense man, who enjoyed being a detective for the NYPD, but the one thing he hated the most about this job was paperwork and that was what he was working on when Aiden knocked on his door.

"Mac?" Aiden said, with a note of worry in her voice.

Mac immediately looked up from what he was trying to accomplish. "Yes Aiden," Mac said, letting her know that she had his full attention.

"It's Danny," she said and she quickly filled her boss in about Danny and her findings.

Mac sat pondering this for a minute before he came to a conclusion. "Go see Dr. Hawkes in the Morgue and find out if Carlos left anything behind to indicate that he is in fact our killer. Stella and I will look for Carlos and see if he knows where Danny is," Mac said, placidly.

Aiden nodded and quickly left, eager to get to the bottom of this.

Unfortunately, today had been Stella's day off. Mac knew that Stella would hate him for calling her, but he also knew that when she found out why he was calling, she would be very eager to help.

----

Stella Bonasera had just gotten out of the shower and plopped onto the couch, clad in a bathrobe and slippers, when the phone rang. She hesitantly got up and dragged her feet to the den, where her phone was located. She picked it up and said in her matter of fact tone, "Bonasera." She was not pleased when she heard her co-workers voice on the other end. "Mac. What the hell? It's my day..."

Mac quickly cut her off and explained what was happening. Stella stood listening, shocked. "I'll be in, in twenty minutes," Stella said. Before Mac could answer, she slammed down the phone and got ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Summary: Danny and Flack are kidnapped from a crime scene and during that time, Danny is tortured.

Pairings: Danny/Aiden

----

Meanwhile, back at the Morgue, Aiden and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes were going over the victim. Dr. Hawkes had determined that their victim had died of strangulation, which was why she had massive petechia haemorrhaging.

Aiden was in the process of collecting the young women's fingerprints, in order to identify her, and Dr. Hawkes was busy pointing out all the different bruises that covered her body, however, Aiden's mind was only half focussed. She was still worried about Danny. He still hadn't contacted her, so her next stop after running the prints, was back to Mac's office.

Now Dr. Hawkes was pointing to a massive bruise surrounding her right eye. Aiden's eye followed his finger and landed on the injury as Dr. Hawkes was saying: "These injuries are consistent with those an abusive husband or boyfriend might inflict. She also had a tender spot on the left side of her belly; internal bleeding, perhaps. Nothing definitive. I'd have to run some tests, but I do know that some of these injuries were inflicted very recently; within the last twenty-four hours. Others, though, have been present for weeks. She also had defensive wounds on her hands. She fought like hell. I also found a blood sample on her hands and I was able to extract enough DNA from it," Dr. Hawkes said, giving the DNA to Aiden. "Nothing more I can tell you about the murder itself, but I'll page you with the test results."

Although Aiden had been focussed on Danny, she didn't let this information slip by unnoticed; she absorbed it like a sponge would water. "Thanks Dr. Hawkes," Aiden said. Aiden quickly left the Morgue and went to run the prints and DNA through the database.

----

Without his glasses, Danny was pretty much helpless and Carlos had counted on his inability to see, to inflict as much pain as possible.

Carlos had been MIA for the past half an hour and Danny, not caring how much pain he might be in, took this opportunity to try and break free from his bonds. Flack was doing the same.

Danny had made up his mind that he was going to get out of his prison, one way or another, but the pain…that terrible pain in his neck was just unbearable.

After giving a few more swift tugs on the rope, he finally felt his patience ebbing and without realizing what he was doing, he quickly jerked his neck. The pain he experienced in that moment, was like nothing he had ever felt before. He tried to stifle the scream that was bubbling in his throat, but it was too late. He let out a short, loud yelp. Almost immediately he heard the sound of running footsteps in the distance. He looked at Flack and saw the disappointment in his eyes, so he did the only thing he could think of: he gave Flack an apologetic glance.

Before Danny could look inconspicuous, he felt a hand grab his hair and yank back. Danny let out another pain filled yell.

The man standing behind him, however, was not Carlos Antone, rather Jack Corsina, another man Danny had helped to put away. Unfortunately, for Danny and Flack, Jack was even more dangerous than Carlos.

Jack let go of Danny's hair and, without saying anything, rummaged around inside his pocket.

By the sound of glee Danny heard coming out of Jack's mouth, he knew that Jack had found what he was looking for.

Danny didn't need his glasses to see that what Jack had been looking for was a syringe filled with an unknown liquid.

Jack reached for Danny's right arm. Danny tried to move away, but his bonds made that practically impossible. He finally felt the cold, sharp needle penetrate his skin.

Don Flack watched in horror, as his best friend's pupils grew misty and finally his brown eyes rolled up into his eye sockets. Danny hit the ground in an unconscious heap.

Jack Corsina looked smugly at Flack and walked away, with a mocking laugh.


End file.
